


Get Closer

by DarkLegSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLegSanji/pseuds/DarkLegSanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat sang kapten sedang kebosanan menunggu hasil tangkapan, sang navigator datang membantu membunuh kebosanan. Namun siapa yang tahu kalau kejadian selanjutnya membuka mata hati kedua orang ini? Akankah Nami dan Luffy mampu mengakui perasaan masing-masing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Closer

Sunny pada tengah hari kala itu tidak seperti biasanya. Tenang. Benar-benar tenang sebab biasanya akan terdengar suara berisik dari tiga sekawan yang tengah asyik memancing ikan di dek kapal. Tapi jika kita lihat sekarang ini, di dek kapal hanya ada kapten seorang yang menunggu pancingannya dengan muka kebosanan. Ia menyandarkan tangan kirinya di pipinya sambil menguap, sedangkan tangan kanannya terus menggaruk punggungnya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu gatal.

"Huh...Membosankan!" kata Luffy ketus sambil terus memegang pipinya.

Nami yang tengah berjemur dengan Robin tak jauh dari tempat Luffy memancing, hanya memandang dengan heran dan setengah kasihan melihat kaptennya sudah satu jam menunggu tangkapannya yang tak kunjung datang. Keadaan mungkin tidak terlalu membosankan bagi sang kapten jika kedua sahabatnya Usoop dan Chooper menemani Luffy seperti biasanya. Namun sayang sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan Luffy sebab Usoop, Chooper dan sisa kru lainnya tengah sibuk mengerjakan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tersisalah Nami dan Robin yang tengah berjemur dan Luffy yang harus memancing ikan karena semalam ia hampir saja menghabiskan jatah makan malam seluruh krunya.

"Nami..." panggil Luffy memecah kesunyian.

"Hmm..." jawab Nami datar sambil menatap matahari dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Nami...!" panggil Luffy lagi seolah ingin Nami mengerti nada bicaranya. Kelihatannya Luffy ingin Nami menemaninya bermain, memancing atau apa saja agar ia tidak merasa kebosanan.

"Apa?" jawab Nami ketus tidak tertarik dengan panggilan Luffy. Ia mengerti maksud Luffy, tapi ia sedang tidak bersemangat menanggapinya. Apalagi ia kini sedang melakukan aktivitas favoritnya.

"NAMIII...!" Luffy terus merengek membuat Nami mau tak mau akhirnya terusik juga. Ia segera melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan melongok ke arah Luffy.

"Apa sih?" kata Nami dengan wajah kesal tidak ingi diganggu.

"Ayo temani aku memancing", tawar Luffy sambil menunjukkan seringai khasnya seolah-olah hal itu bisa membuat Nami luluh.

"Aku tidak tertarik", jawab Namu jujur.

"Hmm...Baiklah. Aku tidak mau memancing lagi", ancam Luffy.

Robin yang sedari tadi santai saja mendengar perdebatan Nami dan Luffy akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Nami, kalau kapten tidak memancing bagaimana dengan persediaan makanan kita. Bukankah kata Tuan Koki persediaan makanan kita sudah menipis dan pulau selanjutnya masih lima hari perjalanan?" jelas Robin. Simple, mudah dicerna dan tepat sasaran. Nami yang mendengarnya sudah mengerti bahwa berdebat dengan Luffy tidak akan membawa hasil apapun kecuali perut kru lain yang akan kelaparan beberapa hari ke depan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu memancing", akhirnya Nami menyerah juga dengan keadaan ini dan segera beranjak dari kursi pantainya ke arah dek dimana Luffy tengah menunggunya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Aku hanya menemanimu kan? Jadi aku rasa aku akan duduk di sampingmu saja," kata Nami sambil mengangkat kursi dan menaruhnya di samping Luffy. Tapi Luffy malah menyerahkan tongkat pancingnya ke arah Nami.

"Apa? Aku harus memancing juga?" teriak Nami kaget. Luffy hanya mengangguk-angguk kencang sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau juga harus merasakannya. Memancing itu menyenangkan", Luffy menyodorkan tongkat pancingnya ke arah Nami.

"Aku tidak mau. Memancing itu membosankan. Tanganku bisa rusak. Lihat ini, untuk mendapatkan tangan seperti ini tidak mudah tahu," Nami mengangkat tangannya dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke arah Luffy, memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat halus. Luffy hanya memandang takjub kedua tangan Nami. Tanpa diberi komando, Luffy langsung menaruh telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan Nami.

"Memang halus sekali. Aku belum pernah merasakan tangan sehalus tanganmu Nami", kata Luffy sambil menatap kedua mata Nami dan kedua tangannya masih menempel di tangan Nami. Nami hanya bisa menelan ludah menyaksikan pemandangan romantis yang baru ia alami dengan seorang laki-laki seumur hidupnya. Ada perasaan hangat menyusup di hatinya, perutnya seakan dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu dan darah mengumpul di pipinya yang semakin lama semakin hangat.

"Nami, kau sakit?" Luffy segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Nami dan segera menaruhnya di kening Nami. Nami yang baru saja tengah menikmati sensasi paling aneh yang baru ia alami seumur hidupnya, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sentuhan lain dari Luffy di keningnya. Karena terlalu kaget, Nami segera menepis tangan Luffy membuat Luffy menjadi kebingungan. Nami sungguh bingung dengan situasi ini. Sesaat tadi ia yakin kalau ia sangat menyukai sentuhan Luffy, namun saat ia secara spontan menepis tangan Luffy, ia merasa kesepian. Ia membutuhkan sentuhan itu lagi, tapi ia tidak yakin perasaan apa itu. Sungguh aneh.

"Tunggu Nami, aku belum bisa merasakan panas di keningmu", protes Luffy.

Belum sempat Nami menjawab, Luffy malah meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan lembut di kedua pipi Nami yang semakin memerah. Nami bisa merasakan jarak antara Luffy dengan dirinya semakin menipis. Nami bisa melihat jarak mata Luffy dengannya semakin dekat, kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan dan nafas hangat Luffy mulai ia rasakan.

'Tunggu dulu. Apa yang akan Luffy lakukan?' pikiran Nami mulai dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kemungkinan, termasuk...

Luffy pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya, menekan kedua pipi Nami dengan lembut serta memejamkan matanya.

'Oh Tuhan!' jerit Nami dalam batinnya.

Kening Luffy menekan lembut kening Nami. Luffy mengecek suhu tubuhnya lewat kening. Nami mulai memahami hal itu dan menikmatinya seperti saat ia membutuhkan sentuhan Luffy lagi. Nami pun pasrah dan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap detik yang ada.

Mereka berdua pun terus dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik dimana untuk Nami berarti itu untuk selamanya. Nami merasa nyaman, hangat dan terlindungi seakan-akan ia sanggup menyerahkan apa saja untuk berada di sisi Luffy seperti ini. Saat itu betapa Nami sangat ingin memeluk Luffy dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Luffy. Alangkah indahnya jika sebentar saja ia bisa menikmati hal itu. Seakan tanpa komando, kedua tangan Nami naik dan berusaha merengkuh badan Luffy. Belum sempat ia melakukannya, Luffy melepaskan keningnya dari kening Nami sambil tetap memegang kedua pipi Nami.

"Hmm...Kau tidak hangat. Aku rasa kau tidak apa-apa. Apa harus aku panggilkan Chopper?" tawar Luffy sambil menatap Nami. Nami meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Luffy. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya dan dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan kedua tangan hangat Luffy dari pipinya yang semakin memanas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Luffy. Hei...Ayo kita memancing. Kau menyuruhku memancing kan?" kata Nami berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Nami segera mengambil pancingan Luffy dan berjalan ke arah dek kapal.

"Ah, iya. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu umpannya dimakan ikan saja atau dimakan monster laut. Shishishi..." Luffy melipat kedua lengannya ke belakang dan menjadikannya sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Nami segera menunggu umpannya dimakan sambil memasang muka terkejutnya ke arah laut. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan momen yang baru saja ia alami tadi. Berapa menit tadi ia mengalami semua ini? Lima menit ha? Lima menit yang panjang dan aneh baginya. Tapi ia merasa hatinya berdesir seirama dengan desiran ombak. Nami mulai mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

'Tenang Nami. Kau hanya schok saja. Jika kau tetap tenang, perasaan aneh itu akan segera berlalu dan kau bisa menjalani hidupmu seperti hari-hari biasanya', Nami mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bru beberapa detik ia berusaha menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan oleh gagang pancingnya yang mulai terasa berat, bergetar, dan bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Woa Nami...Umpannya dimakan. Kau berhasil menangkap ikan!" teriak Luffy kegirangan sambil melihat Nami yang berusaha keras mempertahankan pancingannya.

"Ha...Ha...Baiklah aku mendapatkan ikan. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengambil tangkapanku kalau tangkapanku malah ingin menangkapku?" teriak Nami panik saat ia merasakan ia akan terseret ke dalam laut.

"Baiklah. Akan aku bantu!" seru Luffy sambil berlari ke arah Nami. Tiba-tiba saja Nami merasakan kedua tangan Luffy memeluk pinggannya. Robin yang sedari tadi terus berjemur dengan santai, akhirnya tertarik dan bangun untuk melihat aksi Nami dan Luffy yang tengah memancing.

"Ayo Nami. Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Robin memberi semangat.

Luffy semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menarik Nami ke arah belakang.

"Ayo Nami. Tarik!" perintah Luffy sambil memundurkan langkahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku juga sedang menarik!" jawab Nami mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik tangkapannya ke dek kapal.

Semakin lama tangkapan Nami semakin agresif. Ia terus menarik pancingan Nami ke segala arah, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Sedangkan Nami dan Luffy nampaknya tidak akan pernah menyerah apalagi dengan bahan makanan yang akan menyelamatkan hidup mereka paling tidak lima hari ke depan. Selain mempererat pelukannya, Luffy kini juga meletakkan dagunya di pundak Nami. Teknik ini sebenarnya bagus sebab beban tumpuan akan menjadi lebih ringan dan Luffy dapat menyalurkan tenaganya lebih besar. Namun keadaan ini menjadi semakin membingungkan Nami. Pelukan dan sentuhan yang Luffy berikan membuat Nami menjadi salah tingkah. Alih-alih fokus untuk menangkap ikan, Nami malah merasa hatinya semakin berdesir melebihi desiran laut, badannya semakin panas, perutnya semakin dipenuhi kupu-kupu dan dadanya berdebar tidak karuan. Nami merasa sesak napas. Ia pun tidak sengaja melepaskan pancingannya membuat tongkat pancingan hampir saja terlepas ke laut.

"Ah, Nami...!" Luffy yang berusaha menangkap pancingannya ikut terjun bebas ke laut.

'BYURRRR...!' terdengar suara riak air yang besar tepat dimana Luffy tenggelam.

"Luffy...!" teriak Nami sambil melihat ke bawah, ia tidak menemukan Luffy. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kosong, hatinya hampa. Ia merasa bumi menimpa kepalanya, membuat ia sesak. Dadanya sesak, ia tidak bisa bernapas. Nyawanya seakan ikut pergi ke dalam laut bersama Luffy. Nami merasa ia harus mengambil separuh nyawanya lagi jika ia ingin hidup. Ia harus masuk ke dalam air, ia harus mengambil nyawanya. Harus! Kalau tidak, Nami tidak merasa yakin apakah ia akan bisa bertahan hidup. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Nami langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air.

"Nami...!" teriak Robin diikuti oleh teriakan kru lainnya yang keluar dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Robin dan kru lainnya berlari ke arah dek kapal, melongok ke bawah, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan. Beberapa detik mereka menunggu dengan cemas. Sanji dan Zoro mulai bersiap-siap menceburkan diri mereka ke laut untuk menolong Luffy dan Nami.

"Tunggu...Lihat itu!" teriak Robin sambil menunjuk ke bawah. Terlihat dua buah kepala berwarna hitam dan orange menyembul dari laut.

"Franky, Usopp. Bantu mereka berdua naik ke atas kapal!" perintah Robin.

"Baik!" jawab Franky dan Usopp bersamaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Luffy terlentang di atas dek kapal dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Matanya tertutup rapat. Nami duduk sambil memangku kepala Luffy. Nami juga basah kuyup, mukanya kepayahan. Namun wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat khawatir, lebih khawatir dibandingkan dengan kru yang lain. Matanya memerah bukan hanya karena terkena air laut, tapi juga karena alasan lain.

Chooper memeriksa detak jantung Luffy dan mulai menekan dada Luffy.

"Setelah aku menekan dadanya, kau berikan oksigen ke dalam mulutnya. Kau mengerti Nami?" kata Chooper sambil bersiap-siap menekan dada Luffy. Nami mengangguk kencang. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luffy. Chooper mulai menekan dada Luffy, setelah ia selesai Chooper melihat ke arah Nami. Nami pun langsung paham dan segera memberikan oksigen ke mulut Luffy.

Walaupun sedang memberikan CPR, Nami tidak dapat memungkiri ada rasa luar biasa saat ia menyentuh bibir Luffy dengan bibirnya. Tapi hal yang ia sesali adalah rasa dingin di mulut Luffy. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Nami mulai khawatir. Setelah cukup memberikan CPR, Nami memberikan tanda lagi agar Chooper menekan dada Luffy kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, CPR yang diberikan Nami tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil, namun ia tidak mau menyerah. Nami tidak ingin kehilangan harapan. Ia masih merasa nyawanya belum kembali jika Luffy belum sadar. Semakin lama ia memberikan CPR, semakin Luffy jauh dari kata sadar, semakin frustasilah Nami. Ia merasa dirinya tercabik-cabik, separuh nyawanya ia berikan pelan-pelan kepada Luffy melalui CPR yang ia lakukan dan hanya menunggu waktu hingga nyawanya habis, hingga Luffy tak sadarkan diri. Keputus asaan yang menghinggapinya membuat Nami tertekan. Ia tidak sanggup menerimanya. Ia mulai menangis dengan frustasi. Bagaimana jika Luffy tidak sadarkan diri juga? Apakah ia sanggup bertahan hidup dengan situasi menyedihkan seperti itu? Nami merasa keadaan yang dialaminya juga menyedihkan. Ia baru menyadari betapa besar cintanya kepada sang kapten bahkan sejak kejadian di desanya dulu saat Luffy bersikeras mempertahankan Nami sebagai navigatornya. Betapa keras ia harus menyembunyikan perasaannya setiap kali Luffy selalu datang menyelamatkannya. Luffy bukan saja kaptennya, namun ia juga adalah pahlawannya dan sekarang Nami baru menyadari bahwa Luffy adalah cinta terbesar dalam hidupnya dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luffy secepat ini. Hatinya semakin tertusuk, lubang di dadanya semakin dalam, beban di pundaknya tak bisa ia tanggung lagi. Tidak terasa air mata menetes deras di pipinya dan jatuh di pipi Luffy.

"Luffy...Jangan pergi..." rintih Nami sambil mengelus pipi Luffy dengan lembut.

"Nami, jangan berkata seperti itu. Luffy pasti akan sadar!" teriak Chooper sambil menekan dada Luffy. Seluruh kru melihat pemandangan ini dengan rasa pilu. Mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi melihat situasinya kurang tepat. Para kru juga ikut merana melihat keadaan ini.

"Nami!" komando Chooper. Nami segera memberikan CPR lagi. Di saat situasi yang dirasakan Nami semakin sulit, tiba-tiba ia merasakan keajaiban terjadi. Sebuah sentuhan lemah bibir menyapu bibirnya seakan memberikan tanda kehidupan.

'Luffy!' pekik Nami di dalam pikirannya. Frustasi ingin mendapatkan respon yang sama, Nami menyapu bibir Luffy dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada bibir Luffy yang dingin. Nami menunggu respon Luffy. Beberapa detik kemudian Nami mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Luffy merespon Nami dengan mencium Nami walaupun dengan tenaga yang lemah, tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk Nami. Nami segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan wajah bahagianya ke Chooper.

"Chooper, sepertinya Luffy sudah sadar!" teriak Nami girang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chooper tidak percaya. Ia segera memerikasa keadaan Luffy dan melihat Luffy berusaha bernapad. Chooper langsung menekan dada Luffy agak keras dan pada saat itu Luffy langsung memuntahkan air laut dari mulutnya. Nami segera menegakkan posisi Luffy agar Luffy bisa muntah dengan leluasa. Setelah muntah,Luffy segera membuka matanya lemah dengan badannya yang agak terhuyung-huyung.

"Hah. Aku kenapa?" tanya Luffy bingung sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tadi tenggelam bodoh!" teriak Nami sambil memukul kepala Luffy.

"Nami! Kenapa kau memukul kepalanya. Ia baru saja sadar!" protes Chooper.

"Benar, benar. Biarkan Luffy tenang dulu. Jangan memukulnya seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Luffy? Kau memang kejam Nami!" susul Usoop sambil mengusap matanya yang merah dan berair.

"Heh. Kau tidak boleh berkata kasar kepada seorang perempuan!" teriak Sanji memukul kepala Usoop dengan kakinya.

"Aduh. Kenapa kau memukulku Nami?" teriak Luffy sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau bodoh. Kau ini kerjanya membuat orang panik saja. Bisa tidak sekali saja kau tidak membuat orang khawatir!" Nami memarahi Luffy dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Berkelahi dengan musuh yang lebih kuat, melakukan hal-hal bodoh, selalu berusaha melindungi orang lain yang kau tak tahu ia orang baik atau orang jahat. Kau tidak tahu semua itu bisa membahayakan hidupmu?"

Luffy hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Nami yang marah-marah di hadapannya namun malah terus-menerus meneteskan air mata.

"Nami cwan..." kata Sanji berusaha mendekati Nami namun dihentikan Zoro. Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa waktunya tidak tepat. Sanjipun mengurungkan niatnya dan menghisap rokoknya semakin dalam.

"Kau pikir ada orang yang selalu mau menjahitkan topimu kalau rusak? Kau pikir akan ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau pikir ada orang yang selalu berharap kau selamat walaupun kau sedang menempuh bahaya? Kau pikir memang ada yang hatinya terasa perih saat kau terbaring tidak berdaya? Kau pikir ada orang yang menangisimu dua tahun penuh karena tahu bahwa kau sedang menderita dan berharap bisa disisimu menghiburmu? Kau pikir..."

Belum selesai Nami menyelesaikan rasa kesalnya, tiba-tiba Nami merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk kepalanya dan membenanamkanya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat, pelukan yang beberapa menit lalu sangat ia inginkan.

"Maafkan aku Nami jika aku selalu membuatmu kahwatir," kata Luffy tulus sambil mengelus pelan rambut Nami. Nami pun menangis, air matanya yang hangat meleleh di pipinya namun terhapus di dada Luffy.

"Lebih baik kalin berdua ganti baju dulu. Lihat baju kalian berdua basah. Nanti kalian bisa sakit", nasehat Robin. Luffy melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut dan membiarkan Robin membawa pergi Nami ke kabin wanita.

Beberapa jam kemudian menjelang makan malam...

Luffy sedang berdiri di depan dek, melihat tempat dimana ia dan Nami memancing. Di sini pula ia juga sempat jatuh dan tenggelam beberapa jam yang lalu. Untung saja usahanya untuk menangkap ikan sampai ke dasar laut tidak sia-sia, sebab Franky tadi sempat mengambil ikan hasil tangkapannya dan membawakannya untuk Sanji. Yah, bukan ikan sebenarnya yang berhasil ditangkap melainkan mosnter laut. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk persediaan makan selama lima hari ke depan, jadi Luffy tidak perlu memancing lagi.

"Masih ingin memancing lagi?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengejutkan Luffy di belakangnya.

"Nami. Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Luffy setelah membalikkan badannya. Nami hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lemah ke arah Luffy.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Nami.

"Melihat matahari terbenam. Menunggu makan malam. Mencari angin", Luffy memberikan jawaban yang bermacam-macam. Nami hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos Luffy.

"Kau tidak masuk saja Nami? Di luar kan dingin", tanya Luffy sambil memperhatikan Nami yang hanya memakai tanktop dan rok mini terus sedari tadi melipat tangannya dan terus berusaha menghangatkan dirinya.

"Aku keluar sedang berusaha menghangatkan diri", jawab Nami datar.

"Hah? Mana ada hal seperti itu. Kalau mau menghangatkan diri, masuklah ke dalam."

"Tapi yang bisa menghangatkanku ada di luar."

"Dimana?" Luffy melongok ke sana kemari mencari-cari kira-kira benda apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkan Nami. Nami hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Luffy.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada Nami. Tidak ada selimut, teh atau perapian di luar sini", jawab Luffy dengan nada yang polos. Nami hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luffy. Nami menatap mata Luffy dalam-dalam.

"Nami?" tanya Luffy bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Nami memeluk Luffy, melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Luffy, mencari kehangatan. Luffy tentu saja kaget dengan tingkah Nami namun ia hanya membiarkannya. Nami semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luffy sekaligus mempererat pelukannya. Kepalanya mencari kehangatan yang ia rindukan di dada Luffy. Luffy yang pada awalnya kebingungan, kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap Nami yang ada di pelukannya. Luffy pun secara pelan-pelan meletakkan tangan kirinya di kepala Nami dan tangan kanannya di pinggul Nami. Luffy pun mengelus rambut Nami dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Nami pun tersenyum dalam pelukan Luffy, ia memejamkan matanya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya seolah-olah ia tidak ingin melepaskan Luffy. Luffy pun juga begitu, ia kini memeluk Nami dengan hangat, menempelkan dagunya di atas kepala Nami dan menghirup aroma citrius dari rambut Nami. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan selama beberapa menit sebelum Nami melepaskan pelukannya. Luffy dan Nami pun saling bertatapan. Nami tersenyum menatap Luffy dan Luffy balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luffy penasaran dengan reaksi Nami yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat kepadanya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan diam dan jangan protes", kata Nami.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luffy penasaran.

"Berjanjilah dulu."

"Baiklah", kata Luffy sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menciummu", bisik Nami di telinga Luffy. Luffy hanya terbelalak. Nami tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Luffy yang konyol. Konyol karena Luffy tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"A..." Nami segera meletakkan jari telunjukkan di mulut Luffy. Luffy segera mengangguk. Nami kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Luffy dan mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya ke arah Luffy. Luffy secara spontan memeluk pinggang Nami dan menutup matanya saat ia merasakan napas Nami di wajahnya. Sebuah kecupan di bibirnya membuat Luffy merasakan suatu hal yang luar biasa. Nami lalu menyapu bibirnya dengan pelan ke bibir Luffy berulang-ulang, membuat Luffy ingin membalas ciuman Nami. Saat Nami melepaskan ciumannya, Luffy pun mengambil kesempatan itu entuk mencium balik Nami. Nami agak terkejut, namun bisa menikmati bagaimana Luffy bisa belajar dengan cepat dan yang mengejutkan Nami adalah Luffy bisa menjadi pencium yang baik yang bisa membuatnya ketagihan.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Sanji dari dapur. Luffy pun segera melepaskan ciumannya dan Nami terlihat agak kecewa.

"Kau ingin makan ya? Ayo kita ke dalam", Nami bermaksud melepaskan tangannya dari leher Luffy, namun Luffy malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi", pinta Luffy sambil menatap Nami seakan-akan Luffy membutuhkan Nami lebih lama di sisinya. Nami cukup terkejut dengan reaksi luffy yang tidak biasanya ini, menunda makan malam merupakan hal yang istimewa untuk Luffy. Nami merasa tersanjung atas sikap Luffy. Luffy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nami, memejamkan matanya dan mulai melanjutkan kembali hal yang ia tunda.


End file.
